A Little Stark
by chevy3000
Summary: Deaged Peter Prompts
1. Chapter 1

**1\. I don't own.**

 **2\. Tony is Peter's adopted father, but they don't talk about May at all.**

 **3\. Reviews mean a lot to me!**

* * *

Tony looks at the spaceship. It screams trouble to all the other Avengers, but to Tony, it screams something else.

" _This tech is advanced beyond anything I could think of. Heck, anything Peter could think of!"_

But yes, to the others, it had DANGER written all over it for all they could care. Not that they couldn't handle it, they just don't want to deal with this crap on anybody's typical Wednesday. That being said, they really didn't need Spiderman to show up. Scratch that.

Tony didn't need Spiderman, no, Peter to show up.

Peter swings into the clearing.

"Hey Mister Stark!" He shouts, shooting a web at an alien without looking. Tony smirks.

"Show-off." He counters. "Kid, I thought you said you were all tied up with homework and Lego sets!" Tony shouts, blasting an alien with a repulsor.

"Who's a show-off now?" Peter asks, kicking an alien trying to sneak up on Captain America.

"Thanks kid. I thought we agreed no talk on the comms?" Steve asks and Ironman shrugs.

"Just asking the kid where he's been." Tony says, flying to assess the rest of the aliens.

"Homework was too easy and me and Ned finished the Ultimate Collector's Millennium Falcon set yesterday. We were just showing it to MJ today." Peter says. Tony looks at the blur of red and blue swinging past him.

"The one I got Ned for his birthday?" Tony asks. He had to go all out for the kid, and the kid's friends are included.

"Yeah," Peter says, knocking a ray out of one of the aliens hands and webbing it to a building to study with his dad later.

"That was four days ago! That was a 5,000 piece set!" Tony says, looking at the battle, shaking off awe.

"5,195." Peter says, and with a glare from Steve, Tony stops talking, diving back into the fight after making sure Peter was doing well. He still wasn't 100% ok with him doing this, but Natasha trained him and Peter was decent with the fighting before May passed away leaving him to Tony, so Tony couldn't deny him something he already learned to love. Tony blasts an alien as if to justify his conversation with himself. He continues, losing himself deep in the fight to fight his fears concerning Peter. In fact, he almost doesn't notice the fight is almost over, and he definitely doesn't notice the first time Bruce calls his name, or Steve, but when Clint shouts,

"Hey metal head! Check up on Peter, he's surrounded!" does Tony look up to see all of the Avengers busy with the last of the aliens, and Peter, trying to smart talk his way out of a gang of the creatures.

"We don't wanna go there, we just met!" Peter says, but can't help the shake in his voice when the head of the little group points a ray at him.

"Pete! I'm coming in from behind!" Tony shouts, shooting a blast at the alien with the ray. The alien ducks, shooting the ray at Peter, and Tony's misfire turns to friendly fire. "Crap, I shot him!" Tony says angrily, shooting all the aliens with just as much anger. This catches the attention of the Avengers, and they each finish up their separate fights to run to Tony, who has stopped still at the sight that greets him. They also stop still.

Drowning in a billion dollar Spiderman suit sits a young Peter Stark.

* * *

Of course she did. When Pepper first received news of Peter's deaging, she first asked if he was ok, then ordered everything a 4 year old-looking Peter could possibly need before even hanging up the phone.

Thankfully it was there when they got back to the tower. Tony was hugging a confused-looking Peter to his chest, the Spiderman suit still wrapped around him to keep him warm, he seemed to get a tiny cold from the mix of alien tech and Tony's repulsor. He sniffed and wiped his nose on the oversized sleeve of his suit.

"You're going to want to clean that." Tony mutters, but Pepper's spotted him.

"You shot him and this happens?! This is why I don't trust you to do anything!" She shouts, and Peter shies away from her. "Oh, Peter baby, come here," Peter curls farther into Tony.

"You're scaring him." Steve suggests helpfully.

"Why would I be scaring him-"

"Ironman good! He don't need to be in time-outs, Ironman and Captwain 'Marica, and, and the Av- Av-" Peter struggles with the word.

"Avengers." Natasha says, and Peter nods so enthusiastically Tony fears his head might fall off.

"Theys all good and 'piderman, and and you can't yells at thems." Peter says, his face set with a pout as he looks at Pepper with the cutest glare anyone's ever seen.

"Yes, they are all good, and you are too, but sometimes they aren't careful, and that's why I need to yell at Ironman." Pepper says slowly, and Peter thinks about this for a minute, some of the Avengers starting to disperse to take care of themselves, or the media waiting for anything about the fight.

"Then thems needed to be yelled at, but yous is a nice mom so me yell at thems for you." Peter says, reaching for Pepper.

"Traitor!" Tony shouts, a mock glare plastering his face. Steve starts to walk off, trying to hide his laughter. If Tony and Pepper weren't hilarious at parenting Peter before, then they were stand up comedy gold now that he's actually in need of parenting.

"No! You needs time-outs! No suits, Ironman, how does that feels?" Peter asks.

"You remember?" Tony asks, concern written across his face.

"Remembers what?" Peter asks.

"Peter, what do I need to make an explosion?" Tony asks.

"Tony!" Pepper shouts.

"Theres is many ways to do exposions, but me likes using fires better, but yous like using 39.10." Peter rambles.

"That's the atomic number for potassium." Tony says. "Peter how do you know that?"

"Me don't know." Peter says shyly.

"We can figure that out later, but you really like Ironman, right?" Pepper asks.

"Me loves Ironman because he's my daddy." Peter says, and Tony takes him. Pepper pulls out one of the boxes she had delivered and sets it down, folding back the flaps.

"Let's see." She says, pulling things out of the box. She holds up Ironman onesie pjs. "I think you might not fit in your Spiderman suit for a little, so I got this," She says, and Peter looks at them in awe.

"Me gets to be just likes my daddy?!" He says with such excitement he almost falls out of Tony's arms, letting out a tiny cough that hurts Tony more than it hurts Peter.

"Yeah!" Pepper replies with just as much enthusiasm. She unpacks other things too. "I got you an Ironman bowl, an Ironman spoon, an Ironman hat, an Ironman shirt, some more Ironman pajamas, and everything else Ironman themed I could find!" Pepper says, and Peter reaches towards the ground, and Tony puts him down. Tony heads to the kitchen for a snack, and Peter and Pepper disappear, Peter returning a minute later, dressed in the Ironman onesie.

"See?!" He calls to Tony, tiny feet pattering into the kitchen. "Me's just like you!" Peter shouts, and Tony lifts him into the air, pretending to make him fly, just like Ironman. Just like Tony. And that is one of Tony's biggest fears.

* * *

 **Review a deaged Peter prompt!**


	2. Chapter 2

**1\. I don't own.**

 **2\. Tony is Peter's adopted father, but they don't talk about May at all.**

 **3\. Reviews mean a lot to me!**

 **Thank you FanGirlForever19, Guest, AgentMorganB-006, Lexi03, and NightCourtRuby for your reviews!**

* * *

Tony looked back at the crib with some regrets. He and Pepper had to make some meetings, and they can't be cancelled. Tony has no problem with blowing them off, but Pepper has different ideas.

"You need to make this. The Avengers can babysit Peter, if they can handle and alien invasion, they can do it, ok?" Pepper consoles him, pulling him from the room. Tony doesn't respond, instead choosing to make hurt faces at the prospect of being away from his Spiderkid. Pepper's almost managed to drag him into the elevator when Tony calls out to the others.

"We still don't know if he has his powers or not!" The elevator closes with a ding.

* * *

Steve looks back to Peter's room with the crib in it.

"Of course he mentions that after we agree to this." Steve says, turning back to the pancakes.

"I really don't care." Clint says. "It's Peter, we've hung with him before, he's just, smaller."

"That reassures me, as I know for a fact that Barton indeed has his own smaller versions of himself." Thor says, and Clint looks away from the video game he's playing to raise his eyebrows at Thor. Clint turns back to his video game just as Peter sleepily walks into the kitchen, sitting at the counter.

"Here you go, Peter." Steve says, setting a stack of fluffy pancakes on an Ironman plate in front of Peter.

"Thabks." Peter says, rubbing his stuffy nose. He digs into the tall stack, eating much more than an average 4 year old could eat.

"His metabolism still seems to be up." Bruce says, returning from the lab. Tony tasked him with looking for reverse effects to reage the toddler-aged-teen.

"We still don't know on the other powers, but that sounds like a definite yes?" Steve half-states, half-asks.

"For all we can tell, it should be a yes," Bruce confirms.

"So this little guy can climb on walls?" Clints asks. Bruce shrugs.

"I'mb not widdle!" Peter shouts in protest.

"Ask the man of spiders for confirmation." Thor suggests.

"Can you climb on walls?" Steve asks.

"No." Peter says, and as if to prove this, he walks to the wall and mimics climbing. "See?" He asks, but then he realizes he's upside down on the ceiling, with the ability to climb on walls. He starts to cry.

"Peter, Peter, it's ok," Steve shouts as Peter cries louder. "Jump down and I'll catch you!" Peter shakes at the scary thought of willingly jumping from this high, almost losing his grip on the ceiling. This makes him cry louder, if that was even possible at this point. "Peter, I will catch you," Steve tries to persuade Peter into safely falling to him.

"Peter, why don't you crawl down the wall?" Bruce suggests calmly. Peter wipes a chubby hand across his teary face, calming at Bruce's calm tones. His hand comes away quite wet from his tears, so wet that when he tries to crawl back to the wall, his hand slips, and Peter begins to fall. Tony's ceilings are very high, making a very long fall for a very little spider. Steve reaches out for him, jumping to reach Peter, but he misses, and Peter is a foot from the ground when Natasha rounds the corner into the kitchen and quickly reaches out an arm, catching Peter before he hits the floor.

"It's ok, you're ok now, Питер," She says, holding Peter, comforting him with her Russian names for him. "You're fine, Человек-паук, I am here now, nothing can hurt you." She coos to him, walking into the living room as Peter's hiccups fizzle out.

"Who'd've thought that would happen?" Clint says, wearing a slight smirk now that a young child is no longer in danger.

"Yeah, I'd never have guessed that." Bruce says. "But, we can see, Peter has his powers, and I will be down in my private lab if you need me." Bruce says, making a quick exit, hoping to make a quick discovery on how to change Peter back. Steve follows Natasha into the living room.

"Is he ok?" He asks.

"Just scared." Natasha says in her usual tone, before switching back to a soothing tone to talk to Peter.

"Whereb's Tony?" Peter pipes up.

"Uhh," Steve manages, trying to think of a way to explain this to Peter. "He had to do some work, but he should be back tonight."

"He lebt me here?" Peter asks, his bottom lip quivering.

"No, no, Питер, Tony didn't leave you here, Pepper dragged him from your room." Natasha soothes him, wandering away from the gaping mouths of the rest of the Avengers. "He will be back." She confirms, and sets Peter on the ground. Peter toddles back to the kitchen, looking at his plate of cold pancakes.

"Ib Tony mads at me?" Peter asks.

"No way." Steve says.

"Naw." Clint says.

"I do not believe so," Thor says.

"No," Natasha says, but it has more effect than the others saying the same exact thing, and Peter believes her. Who wouldn't believe the deadliest spy on earth who turns out to be a very caring mother?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**1\. I don't own.**

 **2\. Tony is Peter's adopted father, but they don't talk about May at all.**

 **3\. Reviews mean a lot to me!**

 **Thank you AgentMorganB-006 and Guest for your reviews!**

* * *

The paper rustles as Peter pulls a stack from Tony's office. The crayons rattle in their box. Peter stacks the supplies on the table. He sits down and begins. Ironman, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Captain America, and Spiderman stand tall on one side of the paper, fighting off a crudely drawn Adrian Toomes. On the other half of the sheet, Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, and Thor sit with Pepper and Peter. Peter regards the drawing with some distaste. It was supposed to be a sort of Father's day card for Tony, but it turned out to be more of a gift for the entire crew. So Peter tossed the first drawing behind him, and started on the second one. He put more feeling into this one, not really knowing where he was going with this drawing. The finished product was miraculous. It shows Ironman helping Spiderman out of the rubble of some building. Peter knew he should probably draw something with him and Tony, but this somehow felt right. Ironman was always helping people, so of course he would help Spiderman out of a collapsed building, right? Peter folds the drawing into a card, and heads to the gym. He finds Steve instantly.

"Steve, I needs your help." Peter says, holding up the paper and crayons.

"Yeah?" Steve asks, wiping a towel across his face.

"I needs you to write stuffs for me." Peter says, passing him the card and a red crayon.

"This is a nice card. Did you make it?" Steve asks, looking at the card.

"Yeah, Ironman's helping Spiderman 'cuz he's always helping everyones, and Spiderman." Peter says. "I needs you to write 'thank you fors being a good dad'." Peter says, and Steve writes it down.

"There you go," Steve says, handing him the card and the crayon.

"Thank you!" Peter says running to Tony's office.

"Anytime bud." Steve says, returning to his workout.

* * *

"Tony, I made you this!" Peter says, handing him the card.

"Thanks, little man!" Tony says, ruffling his hair.

"I'm not widdle!" Peter insists.

"Whatever you say," Tony says, hiding a laugh before looking down at the card. "You made this?" Tony asks.

"Yes!" Peter says, hugging Tony's leg before running off.

* * *

That night, Steve wakes up to a scream. He's in Peter's room before Peter even wakes up from the nightmare.

"Peter, wake up!" Steve shakes the small Peter, shouting loud enough to bring Tony to the room.

"What's going on?!" Tony shouts, one of the suit's arms on, aiming the repulsor at Steve.

"Nightmare!" Steve says, still shaking Peter. Peter sits straight up, holding his arms above him as if to shield himself from something.

"I don't wants the building to fall on me!" Peter shouts.

"What building?" Tony asks, his arm falling to his side.

"The building Spiderman was in!" Peter cries.

"What building fell on Spiderman?" Steve asks Tony.

"Now incarcerated Adrian Toomes collapsed a building on Spiderman last year." JARVIS announces.

"What?!" Tony shouts, picking up Peter and holding him close. Steve stares, shocked. "You didn't tell me this?" He asks, Peter.

"I don't want to be stuck," Peter whimpers. "But Spiderman got stuck. But he got out because he's a hero," Peter keeps blubbering.

"He doesn't know, but he still has his memories." Steve says quietly as Tony rocks Peter back and forth. Peter slowly stops shaking.

"I got you bud. It won't happen again." Tony whispers.

* * *

 **I'll take prompts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**1\. I don't own.**

 **2\. Tony is Peter's adopted father, but they don't talk about May at all.**

 **3\. Reviews mean a lot to me!**

 **Thank you AgentMorganB-006 and Guest for your reviews!**

 **This chapter is AgentMorganB-006's prompt! This was so fun to write and I hope you like!**

* * *

Peter stumbles out into the airy openness of the living room. Tony and Steve are talking quietly in these early hours of the morning. Tony sets his coffee on the table and pats the spot next to him, gesturing for Peter to come sit with him. Peter completely climbs past the spot Tony cleared for him, leaning back against Tony's chest as he settles in Tony's lap.

"Ok, bud," Tony says, rubbing Peter's back.

"'M tired." Peter says, his eyes already slipping shut.

"Well, you are up pretty early," Steve comments, but Peter is already asleep. Steve and Tony share a laugh, but after a moment of comfortable silence, Tony turns to Steve.

"Does Peter feel, warm to you?" Tony asks, and Steve reaches a hand out to feel Peter's forehead.

"He does feel unusually warm." Steve agrees.

"What's wrong? Does he need medicine? Should I call in some doctors and Bruce?" Tony rapidly fires questions at Steve.

"I'm sure it's just a fever." Steve says, attempting to calm Tony just as Peter shivers in his sleep.

"Do I need to keep him warm? Cold? Medium-ish temp?" Tony asks, and this time JARVIS supplies an answer.

"Peter's temperature has reached 102.5 degrees. I suggest trying to cool him down as much as possible."

"Thanks, J," Tony says as he quickly maneuvers Peter to a lying position on the couch, and Steve gently removes Peter's Ironman t-shirt, revealing dozens of little red bumps scattered across his chest and back.

"What is that?" Tony asks, edge of uncertainty very clear in his voice. Clint happens to walk by at this moment.

"What is what?" Clint asks, joining the two. "Oh. Looks like a nasty case of chickenpox." Clint comments, starting to walk away.

"Wait! What do I need to do for him?" Tony asks.

"Just give him a cool bath." Clint says, and he walks away calmly.

Tony rushes to the bathroom with Peter, nowhere near the calm that Clint possessed. He fills the tub just as fast.

"Tony," Steve calls from where he's holding Peter as Tony tests the cool water. "He feels warmer."

"His temperature has now reached 103 degrees." JARVIS announces. Tony responds by taking Peter and setting him in the bath. Peter wakes up immediately.

"Tony!" He whines, shivering. "'M cold!" He cries, and it hurts Tony so much, but in the background of Peter's cries, he can hear JARVIS telling Steve the bath is working to bring the fever down. He holds Peter in the tub.

"Peter, I'm sorry, but I need to bring the fever down." Tony says, and Peter's cries are slightly less loud. They keep getting quieter and quieter and Peter's eyes start to droop shut.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING! I HURT HIM! WHAT DID I DO!"

"Tony, he's sleeping."

* * *

 **Review a prompt! Also be warned: I will not be able to update this story until the second week of July due to my summer getting busier. Just a little heads up!**


	5. Chapter 5

**1\. I don't own.**

 **2\. Tony is Peter's adopted father, but they don't talk about May at all.**

 **3\. Reviews mean a lot to me!**

 **Thank you AgentMorganB-006, Guest, Guest, and poohbear123 for your reviews!**

 **This chapter is AgentMorganB-006's prompt! I am American, so I put a little touch of the 4th of July in there. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You see, Peter, I put the dynamite in there." Bruce explains once again, for the first 5 times he explained it Peter wasn't paying any attention.

"And that's what makes it goes BOOM!" Peter shouts, mimicking a firework as he launches himself from the chair he was perched on.

"Exactly." Bruce says, laughing a little to himself. "Now what color fireworks do you want for tomorrow?" Bruce asks as he lays out the colors.

"Spiderman fireworks." Peter says from the ceiling, except Bruce hasn't noticed him scuttling to and fro with various supplies.

"Well it's a good thing your suit is the color of the American flag then," Bruce mutters to himself. Everyone else was out for the day. Steve said something about needing proper American food for the Fourth, Clint said something under his breath and the only word Bruce caught was firecracker. Tony apparently caught it too and said something about protection for a young child and Pepper asked if Bruce would be ok with Peter helping him with his annual firework show. Of course Bruce had said yes, thinking there'd be backup, but everyone left without him knowing. So now he's doing his best to stay calm, happy, and very positive.

When Bruce finishes the first batch of fireworks, he looks up to realize Peter is nowhere in sight. Everything calm, happy, and positive disappeared.

"Peter? Peter!" Bruce shouts.

"I'm overs here." Peter calls out quietly, the only thing keeping the big green machine at bay.

"Peter-" Bruce finds him surrounded by a cubic foot of slime and a smashed beaker pooling hydrochloric acid onto the once-clean lab floor. Peter's cradling a hand he has wrapped in his shirt.

"I'mb sorry!" He cries. "I just wanted to makes slime and I did but then I knocked overs the acid and I fell into it but I ams Spiderman so I landed on my hand and nows it hurt!" Peter cries. "I'm sorry!" He cries, holding out his hand for Bruce to see. It's burnt, not terribly bad, but it will still cause a lot of pain to Peter.

"It's ok," Bruce says, unsure of how to comfort him. He brings Peter over to his desk and has him sit on the chair. "Let me see your hand." He asks, and Peter slowly removes his hand from his shirt, as to not irritate it. Bruce takes a good look at it. It covers most of Peter's hand, so he won't be using it for a little while. "With your healing factor, this should go away overnight. Until then, it might hurt a lot." Bruce says, deciding to be honest with Peter. Peter nods, and Bruce lifts him to the safety sink. "None got in your eyes, correct?" Bruce asks, eyeing the emergency eye wash.

"Nope." Peter says as he holds his hand out under the faucet. Bruce turns the cold water on, and at first contact, Peter whimpers loudly.

"Sorry bud," Bruce says apologetically. He fills the sink with the cool water, and instructs Peter to leave his hands in the water while he gets some med supplies. After about 20 minutes, he takes Peter's hand and gently wraps it in some loose gauze.

"It hurts." Peter says quietly, letting out a tiny whimper.

"I know." Bruce says, ruffling Peter's hair in a kind manner.

"I'mb sorry I gots hurt." Peter says quietly.

"It's just an accident. Not your fault." Bruce reassures him as he leads him to the kitchen. "You want a snack?" Bruce asks, and Peter nods. Bruce pulls some superhero-shaped Cheez-its out of the cabinet and puts some in a bowl, watching as Peter sorts them out into separate groups with his good hand. "What's your favorite one?" Bruce asks.

"I like the Ironmans ones." Peter replies instantly. A thought occurs to him though. "Bwuce, where's Tony? I want Tony. And Pepper, and Natash-" Peter struggles with Natasha's name.

"Natasha?" Bruce asks and Peter nods.

"Yeah. She'll tell me my hand will get better, and Pepper will kiss it and fix it, and Tony will give me an Ironman bandaid. And I want Steve and Clint. They'll make sure I don't hurt my hand more. I want you here too. That way you can yells at Tony if he tries to give me candy instead of medicine. And Thor. Because he has a cool hammer." Peter babbles on and on as a certain group of Avengers listens from the doorway they just came through.

"Wait, why do I need to give you an Ironman bandaid?!" Tony shrieks, his voice rising a few octaves higher than normal. Tony rushes to his child faster than if he had an Ironman suit on. "Bruce, what happened?" Tony asks in a low voice.

"Just an accident in the lab." Bruce replies calmly.

"You had him in the lab?!" Tony shouts, holding Peter protectively.

"I asks him if I coulds!" Peter shouts so loud everyone else stops talking. "And thens I messed ups and I spilled hydrocoloric acid!" Peter shouts, and Bruce holds back a laugh at the boy's pronunciation. "And I'ms ok! So I want a bandaid!" Peter shouts, clambering up to a perch on Tony's shoulder and urges him to move in the direction of the bathroom. Surprisingly, the bandaids calm Tony more than Peter.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you can!**


	6. Chapter 6

**1\. I don't own.**

 **2\. Tony is Peter's adopted father, but they don't talk about May at all.**

 **3\. Reviews mean a lot to me!**

 **Thank you AgentMorganB-006, Guest, and retro-writer for your reviews!**

 **This chapter is mostly Guest's prompt, with AgentMorganB-006's idea about the fireworks in the end, continuing with the Fourth of July theme from the last chapter. Hope you guys don't mind that I combined your ideas, and hope you like!**

* * *

Peter's hand heals overnight. Peter complained about the early bedtime though. Tony and Bruce explained to him that he needs lots of sleep for his hand to heal, and when Bruce left, Tony said he needed to sleep so they can do something fun tomorrow. So of course, Peter arose at 4:30, and cannonballed onto a still sleeping Tony.

"AAAARGHAAAAAAAAH!" Tony shouts, throwing a blind punch Peter easily dodges.

"LET'S DO SOMEFING FUN!" Peter shouts, jumping and landing on Tony again.

It's the fourth of July. Tony, as usual, is going all out. He has a gameplan ready. First, beach day. After that, a quick stop for ice cream, then back to the tower for showers. Steve will start up the grill then, Pepper will start all the games and activities, and Bruce will finish up with the fireworks.

* * *

Peter drags Tony through the parking lot.

"Not so fast, Peter," Bruce calls from the back of the group. Originally, Tony had planned for this to just be a him, Pepper, and Peter outing, but Bruce said something about testing saltwater effects on StarkTech, Thor said something about sand and his interest in it, Steve said something about a swim, Natasha said something about soaking up some sun for a change, and Clint grumbled something about being a lifeguard. So it turned into an Avengers outing. Natasha immediately deposited her towel on a spot on the ground and took a long needed nap. Steve did the exact opposite, heading straight to the waves for a swim. Bruce also headed to the water, but he only got about knee deep before pulling out some microchips and submerging them. Clint sat on the sand next to Natasha. That left Tony and Pepper on the big blanket they spread out, and Thor and Peter building a sandcastle.

The sandcastle grows by the minute with Thor scooping up huge handfuls of sand and adding to the many designs Peter comes up with by the second. Once they finish, Thor picks up his hammer from where he left it on top of a pile of sand and places it upright on top of one of the many towers of sand.

"No, Thor, you can't puts that there!" Peter says giggling. He move to grab the hammer.

"Little one, you will not be able-" Thor stops, staring. Peter easily lifts the hammer and places it in another tower. Peter looks up to Thor for confirmation but his face drops as he sees the look on Thor's face. It's not entirely mad, just mostly surprised.

"Oh, well, I cans move it back," Peter says, quickly moving the hammer back to the original spot, leaving an even more shocked look on the god's face. "I'm sorry!" Peter says, hugging Thor when he's unsure what else there is to do. His shouted apology catches everyone's attention. They all rush over to the group, seeing Thor's shocked expression and Peter distraught one.

"Peter what's wrong?" Tony asks frantically.

"I moved Thor's hammer and nows he's mad at me!" Peter cries, close to tears. Steve snaps his fingers in front of Thor, bringing him out of his state. He cracks a smile larger than Peter's when Tony let him into his lab for the first.

"I have found a worthy heir!" Thor announces, lifting Peter high into the air. When he sets Peter down again, Peter looks just as confused as the other Avengers. Thor looks at their faces. "I like Mjolnir better in that tower." Thor says to Peter, still smiling widely. Peter's face lights up as he puts the hammer back in the other tower. The other's jaws all drop. They once tried to lift that hammer, all attempts in vain. Tony recovers first.

"Peter Stark, Spiderman," He says slowly. "Heir to Thor,"

"That's one hell of a future." Clint says, sweeping Peter away from the rest of them before they try and make anymore of his future up for him.

* * *

Once all their ice creams were ordered, they sat down at one of the numerous picnic everyone else talks about something with Peter, Tony turns to Clint.

"Why did you do that? On the beach?" Tony asks, not angry, just curious.

"Nobody's future should be decided for them." Clint says.

"You do know that Peter's actually 16, just Bruce is taking forever with an antidote?" Tony reminds him.

"Maybe Bruce agrees with me, then." Clint says, and in response to Tony's confused face, Clint continues. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to let Peter grow up again," Clint says slowly. "With caring people who won't die on him." Clint's read Peter's files, and his childhood was anything but right.

"No, as much as I'd love to do that, we be taking everything from him." Tony says turning back to his ice cream. Clint pats him on back before following suit.

* * *

"Ice cream was such a bad idea," Tony groans as he tries to get a hyper Peter into the tub. Pepper just laughs before leaving to take her own shower. "Hey no don't abandon me!" Tony shouts as she leaves.

* * *

The night continues on with success. Steve's burgers come out well, Pepper's activities are a huge hit with Peter, just leaving Bruce's fireworks. Peter is so excited, he helped make some of them after all, but as soon as the first one shoots up with a piercing whistle, before exploding with a patriotic pop, Peter begins to hyperventilate as he covers his ears in vain. Tony wishes he could stop the fireworks, having forgotten about Peter's enhanced senses, but Bruce already had them synced to a start and there's no stopping it after that.

"Tony wait!" Clint says, standing up. Tony picks Peter up and is trying to get off the roof asap when Clint stops him, gets Peter's attention, and pops his hearing aids into Peter's ears, switching the special dial on. When Tony first gave them to him, Clint pondered the reason for a 'complete silence' switch, but now he's glad for it as Peter hugs him and Tony signs thank you to him, letting Clint enjoy the fireworks in silence with Peter.

* * *

 **Clint & Peter is honestly so cute! Thought I'd try writing some, so, feedback always accepted! Prompts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**1\. I don't own.**

 **2\. Tony is Peter's adopted father, but they don't talk about May at all.**

 **3\. Reviews mean a lot to me!**

 **Thank you Guest, poohbear123, retro-writer, AgentMorganB-006, 1humancalledcat, and Katiebug73x for your reviews!**

 **This chapter is retro-writer's prompt. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tony wakes up very early this morning. It's Peter's birthday. Of course, Tony would usually just give him a new suit on his birthday, but with Peter's current situation, Tony's going all out. The others are in on the idea as well. Natasha makes sure Peter doesn't wake up while Steve starts the morning with some pancakes. Clint is blowing up the balloons and hanging them and the streamers up in high places. Thor is messily frosting a Spiderman cake, Tony is overseeing everything and wrapping a present, and Bruce said something about being down in the lab until Peter wakes up. Tony doesn't mind, he can understand needing to get away from everything every once in awhile. Just then, Natasha walks into the kitchen.

"He's coming," She says, a hint of a smile tugging at her face. Steve flips the last pancake off the griddle, plating it and setting out maple syrup. Clint blows up the last balloon and hangs it from the doorway. Tony wraps a pair of new web shooters with adjusting size that will fit little Peter and big Peter and puts it on the coffee table. Thor puts the cake in the fridge, and Bruce emerges from his lab, holding something behind his back.

Peter waddles out, half-asleep, lazily sitting at the counter and putting his head down on his arms, not noticing anything.

"Peter?" Tony asks, hugging him from behind. Peter turns and crawls into Tony's arms, still not opening his eyes. "Happy birthday, bud," Tony says, rubbing Peter's back.

"Birthday?" Peter asks, opening his eyes and looking up. "I forgot," He says, looking up with a funny expression as Steve sets a large stack of pancakes in front of him.

* * *

Peter loved the tiny web shooters from Tony. He knew what they were and immediately slapped them on his wrists, swinging up to the ceiling where he's crawling around now. Clint climbed up into a vent to reach him and bring him back down for the presents from the others.

Steve got him some colored pencils and a pad of paper, Thor got him a smaller version of Mjölnir only Peter can lift, not even Thor, Clint got him an adjustable bow and arrow with arrows with plungers on the ends, and Natasha got him a knife Tony immediately took away for 'later'. This left Bruce, who had been standing in the back the whole time, looking on with a rather sad smile on his face. He steps forward, giving apologetic looks to all the teammates. Tony, sitting behind Peter, looks at Bruce.

"What?" Tony mouths. Bruce just shakes his head and holds out the hand he had hidden behind his back the whole time. In it is a syringe with a light blue liquid inside. Peter shies away from the needle, and Bruce explains.

"It's an antidote. To get you back to your regular self." Bruce says, setting it down on the kitchen counter. "If you want it," He adds before leaving the room. Tony gets up to follow Bruce, Natasha and Steve following, leaving Peter with Clint and Thor.

"Did I do something wrong?" Peter asks, his eyes filling up with tears, his little voice shaking.

"No, you did nothing wrong, little one." Thor says, opening his arms wide as Peter takes the invitation to crawl into them.

"It's just hard to explain." Clint says, moving in front of Peter so he can talk to him, blocking Peter's view of the syringe on the table. "You know there's something wrong with you, right?" Clint asks slowly. Peter nods, ust as slow. "Well, we don't know whether we should fix it, or keep you just the way you are, and do things better." Clint tries to explain.

"Shouldn't the choice be mine?" Peter asks.

"Yes." Clint says. "But Tony-"

"Tony should let me decide."

"Tony thinks the effects that worked on your body may have affected your brain as well." Clint says before Peter can interrupt again.

"But they didn't. I can recite the periodic table for you if you want!" Peter pipes up.

"I believe you kid, and I respect you having a choice. I just don't know about Tony. He wants to bring you back to your original state."

"What was my original state?" Peter asks, round eyes large and innocent.

"You don't remember?" Clint asks.

"No, it's fuzzy. I know stuff, but I don't have memories." Peter says quietly. Thor and Clint make eye contact.

"Well, you were in a lot of pain, whether you showed it or not." Clint starts. "You lost someone you loved recently, and Tony took you in." Peter leans into Thor more as Clint says this.

"That's why it's hard, you think it might be better to let me live without the pain." Peter says.

"That about sums up the argument, buddy." Clint mumbles, watching the gears turning in Peter's little head.

"But who will I be without the pain?" I won't be the same, pain shapes people." Peter says, climbing out of Thor's arms and heading off to find Tony as two of earth's mightiest heroes stare in shock at the ingenuity of their youngest member.

* * *

"You couldn't just let him have one nice day?" Steve asks, rubbing his forehead.

"You could've told me beforehand." Tony adds.

"We could've warned him." Natasha says.

"Isn't this what you want? To get Peter back to normal?" Bruce asks.

"Yes." Steve says.

"No," Tony says at the same time. "Well yes, but let him make some good memories first."

"Focus. Do we want the old Peter back or not?" Natasha says, stone cold.

"Yes," A smaller voice says. They all look to see Peter standing at the entrance to the lab. "You can't just get rid of the bad times and the pain, you have to live with it. Without it I would be a completely different person!" Peter protests. "And Spiderman! People depend on him!"

"He has a better point." Steve says quietly. "He wouldn't be the same."

"But Peter," Tony starts. "It was getting bad, whether you showed it or not."

"Pain creates growth. I can't be sheltered and protected my whole life, even if it would be better for me." Peter says the last part quieter.

"Kid, you're smarter than all of us combined. We'll let them talk it over for 5 minutes then we'll have cake ok? It still is your birthday," Natasha says, swinging him up onto her shoulders, not remaining on the thought that this might be the last time she does this.

They emerge from the lab 5 minutes later, just as Natasha said, and Peter is perfectly excited to blow out the candles. Nobody mentions anything about the syringe Clint stashed in the silverware drawer while Peter was gone. In fact, nobody says anything about it until after dinner, when Peter announces, "I'm ready."

* * *

Bruce brings him to the medbay and sits him on a bed. He check the syringe once more while everyone says their goodbyes.

"You're a cute kid, you know." Natasha says, flashing him a rare smile as she ruffles his hair.

"And smart." Clint adds from where he stands next to her.

"Like she said earlier, you're smarter than all of us," Steve says, taking off the shoes that will be too small once again.

"You are proving your worthiness once again, young one." Thor says, smiling.

This leaves Tony to say goodbye. He walks up to Peter, and whispers, just loud enough for Peter to hear, "I'm gonna miss you, you know." Peter jumps into Tony's arms.

"I love you." Peter whispers, and Tony sets him down, stepping back.

"Are you ready?" Bruce asks, holding the syringe. Peter nods, and being injected is the last thing he remembers.

* * *

"Well, it worked. We know that for sure."

"Not so loud Clint! We don't know if he's awake yet!"

"Natasha, relax."

Peter groggily opens his eyes.

"Guys?" He asks, sitting up. They all surround him, hugging him, and though Peter feels the pain, this is exactly how he wants it. "I love you guys." Peter says quietly, and they hug him harder.

* * *

 **THE END! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! LEAVE A REVIEW LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKED IT! THANK YOU!**


End file.
